Sweet Dreams: Lies and Denial
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: Yusei is having some sexy dreams about Jack. What happens when Crow catches on? KingCrabShipping.


"Hey Fudo, what are you up to?" Jack asked, leaning against the wall.

"What do you want, Jack?"

Jack laughed a low-toned laugh. "Something you'd never imagine."

"What?"

"Why don't you come over here? I can't show you from over there. You can see what I mean."

Yusei slowly and reluctantly obeyed the blonde Brit affront him. He stepped up to Jack, head held in false confidence. When he reached the man, he stopped. "Well?"

Jack grabbed Yusei's chin and tilted his face upward. "I want to see you."

Yusei's face drowned in blush.

"Oh? What's wrong? What happ'nd to the confident Yusei Fudo on the bat'l field? Now he's blushing like he's a lit'l…nervous?"

Yusei didn't speak.

"Y'know, the thing I wanted…all along…was you."

Yusei felt his face getting hot.

Jack was about to close the space between the two. Kissing Yusei so passionately it was unbelievable. His velvety tongue caressed Yusei's lips, making it hard for him to resist opening his mouth. As soon as he did, Jack snagged the opportunity to please the other by exploring his mouth with his tongue. Names were moaned as this motion continued. Just as Jack was about to 'finish' his job with Yusei…

Yusei woke up. He sat up at lightning speed, instantly questioning himself about why the hell he just had that dream. His breathing, rather called panting in this case, was fast and hard. His heartbeat was so fast, he was sure someone could hear it. Good thing he was the only one in the room. This wasn't the first time. Yusei had dreams about Jack every night for the past four nights. He didn't understand why in the least. He wasn't sure he wanted to. He had been trying to avoid Jack as much as possible, and he thought Jack was noticing this. He jumped out of bed and went about his morning business.

…

"Hey, Yusei!" Crow accosted from the garage.

"Hey Crow…" Yusei greeted in return, lacking enthusiasm and flashing a fake smile.

"Are you alright?" Crow questioned, an eyebrow rose in confusion and worry.

"What? Oh…Y-Yeah…I'm just fine…" Yusei slowly walked over to a small table and placed his bag down.

Crow pondered for a second, then changed the subject. "Jack's been telling me he thinks you're avoiding him."

"What? I am not!" Yusei lied.

"Oh really? Then why haven't you shared a solemn word with him in like… three days?"

"I don't know…I have nothing to talk about!"

"Yusei, you ALWAYS have something to talk about!"

Yusei stopped and sat on the floor. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Yusei?"

"You wouldn't understand, Crow…"

Crow stopped his work and headed over to his friend, sitting beside him. "Yusei, tell me what's up."

"Well…" Yusei hesitated. Did he want Crow to know the truth? "I…I've been having erotic dreams about Jack."

"I'm sorry…what? Did I hear you correctly? Run that by me a second time."

"I said…I've been having amative dreams about Jack."

"O-Oh…"

"I've been avoiding him because…I think if we spend too much time together…he might smell what's up…"

"No, you're avoiding him because you love him!"

"What? Why would I love that egotistic bastard?"

"It all makes a bucket load of sense now!" Crow cried, "You aren't that nice to him, **to cover up the fact that you love him**! You've been having sexy dreams about him, **because you love him**! You're in denial, **because you **_**love**_** him**!"

"Shut up Crow!" Yusei yelled.

"Dude, why don't you just talk to him?"

"Because, first off, I don't like him. Secondly, no. Thirdly, I don't know how he'd respond. Fourth and lastly, I don't even know if he's gay."

"He is."

"And how do you know?"

"Because, he told me."

"When?"

"After Carly left, I asked if he liked her and he said, word for word," He faked the cockney accent, "'No Crow. I'm gay.'"

"He said that?"

"Yes."

"Word for word?"

"Did you not hear the accent?"

"And neither of you told me because…?"

"He told me, 'Crow, if you tell Yusei that I'm gay, then so help me God I will shove your head up your own ass.'"

"You know you just told me, right?"

Crow slapped his forehead.

"Don't worry Crow, I didn't hear it from you."

"So you'll talk to him?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I just told you! Minus the fourth reason." Yusei got up and walked out.

"But Yusei…he loves you…" Crow said quietly.

…

There was a loud bang at Yusei's door.

He was sitting on his reclining chair, knees hugged to his chest. He sighed and moved from that position moving towards the door.

The banging came again.

"Who the hell's there?"

"Open the damn door, Fudo!"

"_Jack!"_ Yusei screamed in his mind. He thoughtlessly opened the door.

"You've been avoiding me."

"What! I have not!" He lied a similar lie to the one earlier, to Crow.

"Yes you have been and I want to know the hell why."

"I have no reason to be avoiding you, Jack!"

"Then why are you doing it?"

"I'm not!"

"You're lying." He calmly said in a low tone.

"If I was avoiding you, notice I said **if**, why do you care so much, anyway?"

"I don't have to explain that to you!"

"Then I don't have to explain why I've been avoiding you!"

"So you HAVE been avoiding me!"

"No I haven't!"

"You lit'l liar! I just heard you say it!"

Yusei was going to say something, but stopped.

Jack pushed Yusei against the wall, "Why are you avoiding me?"

Yusei blushed deeply. "I…What do you want from me?"

Jack laughed, "What I want is not from you, what I want _is_ you."

Yusei's blush darkened.

"Why so nervous Yusei?" Jack teased.

"I'm not nervous…"

"You're in denial."

"You're in way over your head!"

"I love it when you sass me…" Jack whispered, licking his lips.

"What do you plan to do?"

"Nothing you don't desire." Jack answered, rubbing around Yusei's hard erection.

"Damn you, Jack…" Yusei cursed the other as Jack kissed Yusei's neck.

Jack covered Yusei's lips with his own. He smirked as he heard Yusei moan into the kiss.

"Jack…" he quietly moaned.

Jack and Yusei battled with their tongues for dominance of the others mouth. Jack won and Yusei rewarded him by opening his mouth and letting the blonde take total control. Jack ran his hand along Yusei's buttocks down to his knee, pulling it up next to his own hip. With his free hand, he reached under Yusei's shirt, playing with the pink stubs underneath.

Yusei moaned loudly.

The heat below was enticing. Their hips were grinding together in circles, erections rubbing against each other. Yusei gave in, giving Jack the total control over his body.

…

"Hey, Crow!" Yusei greeted, smiling happily as he swaggered his way into the garage.

"Yusei?" Crow asked confused. He was usually the first to greet. "There's only one explanation for this sudden burst of sunshine!"

"What do you mean?"

"Jack laid you last night, didn't he?"


End file.
